The present invention relates to a polishing pad and to a method of producing the same.
Polishing pads and methods of producing the same are well known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,914; 4,709,513; and 6,604,990. It is believed that the existing pads and the method of making the same can be further improved.